Lovesick
by St.Kinast
Summary: O amor pode aparecer de várias formas. Carinhoso, frio, inesperado, forçado e doente. Sim, doente. Infelizmente isso pode acontecer, e será uma lástima na vida de um deles, ou as vezes dos dois. Mas isso não é algo que se possa controlar. O amor leva as pessoas a cometerem loucuras. E isso Shun demorou a descobrir, mas quando o fez já estava envolvido demais para poder sair.


O garoto de cabelos esverdeados continuou a andar pelo quarto mal iluminado, não sabia o que fazer exatamente, então optou por seguir o corredor, descobrir onde ele iria parar. Estava muito confuso, acordara a pouco tempo naquele local, que parecia ser uma casa, sem ter lembrança alguma, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, só que acordara jogado no chão de um local sujo. Não conseguia se lembrar do que havia ocorrido antes, a última lembrança que tinha era de estar conversando com o irmão, Ikki, e depois... nada. Conseguiu avistar uma forte luz no final do imenso corredor, saindo pela fresta da porta que lá tinha. Passou a correr então até o local.

Quando abriu a porta perdeu o ar. Lá dentro tinha a última pessoa que ele imaginária encontrar naquela situação. O loiro de olhos azuis o encarava sem sequer se mexer.

-H-hyoga? O... o que você está fazendo aqui?

O mais velho não respondeu, continuou imóvel.

-Hyoga? Me responde por favor. Eu estou confuso, não consigo entender o que está acontecendo - o menino choramingou.

-Shun... - a voz do outro rasgou o silêncio que se encontra no cômodo -Você sabe como é lindo?

-O que?

O loiro deu um passo para perto de Shun, que permaneceu imóvel -Eu perguntei se você sabe como é lindo.

-Ahn - garoto que já se encontrava corado colocou a mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre a face atrás da orelha -Eu não sou nada disso Oga. Eu só quero que você me explique o que está acontecendo, eu não estou entendendo.

Hyoga deu mais um passo para a frente, colando o seu corpo ao do Shun, que se arrepiou pelo contato. O loiro passou os braços musculosos ao redor do corpo do menor, o deixando sem ter como se movimentar direito.

-Nunca repita isso - praticamente rosnou no ouvido do outro, que começou a ficar assustado com o rumo que a situação estava tomando -Você é lindo. Entendeu?

Shun apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu perguntei se você entendeu! - apertou fortemente os braços ao redor do outro.

-S-sim! - os olhos do mais novo começaram a encher de lágrimas -Oga?

-Sim, meu amor? - a última palavra escapou de forma doentia dos lábios do outro.

-Será... será que você pode me s-soltar, está me machucando...

Hyoga passou a mão pelos cabelos esverdeados do outro, até chegar ao seu queixo, que o ergueu até ficar no ângulo do próprio rosto. Shun tentou soltar-se da mão fria, mas o outro apertou com mais força o delicado queixo.

-Não querido, aqui você não manda, só obedece - passou a língua pela bochecha do mais velho.

-Hyoga por favor... - murmurou sentindo as lágrimas começando a escorrer pelo rosto.

-Óh pequeno, não chore! Eu vou fazer você ficar melhor...

Hyoga aproximou o rosto do outro até que os lábios se encontrassem. Shun só conseguia sentir um misto de medo e satisfaço, não entendia o porque do último sentimento. O loiro forçou a língua para dentro da boca do menor, que não teve reação nenhuma frente ao ato. Hyoga continuou a forçar um beijo violento, que em momento algum foi correspondido.

Quando se afastou um fio de saliva os ligou. Cada garoto tinha um pensamento, uma sensação diferente sobre o ocorrido. Hyoga estava satisfeito, mas não completamente, queria mais. Já Shun estava confuso, estava com medo do garoto a sua frente, e ao mesmo tempo queria mais, nem sabia direito o que queria mais, mas queria.

Hyoga agarrou o garoto e prensou na parede, com um sorriso malicioso inconsistente brotando no rosto.

-Por que? Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?

-Calma pretty little Shunny - deixou um beijo estalado no pescoço alheio.

Antes que Shun pudesse o responder seus lábios foram atacados novamente, só que dessa vez ele não ocorreu somente por parte de um, ambos se entregaram ao beijo. O loiro sendo grosseiro e brutalidade. O menor delicado e tímido. Shun rodeou o pescoço do outro com os braços e a cintura com as pernas torneadas. Os dois pareciam que queriam um atravessar o outro. Apesar da enorme falta de ar que Shun sentia, e demonstrava, Hyoga não o soltou, ele não parecia ligar.

Quando o mais novo já não aguentava mais, deixou os braços e as pernas caírem, sem mais abraçarem o outro, sendo segurado pelo loiro, a única coisa que o impedia de cair no chão. Quando Hyoga cansou da situação simplesmente soltou o garoto no chão como se fosse um peso morto.

Arfando muito o garoto conseguiu perguntar -O que está acontecendo?

-Ah meu amor - usou um tom doentio que o mais novo jamais tinha ouvido -Eu finalmente peguei você pra mim, só pra mim...


End file.
